


I'll Hold You

by MimBeech



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimBeech/pseuds/MimBeech
Summary: Lwaxana spends a number of months aboard the enterprise as a trade negotiator. She and Beverly casually date for the period, and though its brief, it’s nice. This is simply a vignette of their relationship.





	I'll Hold You

“You’re not sleeping, dear. I can hear you thinking too loudly.” Lwaxana accompanies her blunt statement with a kiss to Beverly’s cheek as she slips into bed beside her. “I wonder why you’d go to bed early, specifically saying that you needed the rest, then do nothing but stare at the ceiling for hours.”

Beverly’s lips quirk slightly at Lwaxana, but she remains prone, lying stiffly on her back, eyes boring a hole into the mild beige expanse above their bed. 

“I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that I’ve finished my report about the most recent trade negotiation with Nemtar, and can now join you.” 

Beverly makes a soft sound, indicating that yes, she is pleased enough, but clearly her mind is elsewhere. Lwaxana’s night gown is so soft in comparison to Beverly’s functional bed shirt. The seasoned ambassador does what she does best and establishes contact between two parties who wish to communicate – or, in fewer words, she curls to Beverly’s side, takes a hold of her hand, and entwines their fingers together.

Lwaxana continues speaking, punctuating her sentences with gentle pecks wherever she can reach. 

“It took me three hours to complete an accurate translation of the Nemtar texts.” A kiss on Beverly’s neck. “The universal translator can only do so much with a language that uses so many similes.” A kiss to Beverly’s shoulder. “Not to mention Admiral Olsen required a full annotated transcript of the introduction ceremony.” A kiss to Beverly’s ear. Still the Enterprise CMO remains silent and immobile. 

Lwaxana raises herself up to an elbow, head resting on her hand and looks Beverly directly in the eye. Frowning only enough to show her concern, she asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

_I had no time. No time. There was so much blood. The regenerators could only weave flesh so fast. I watched him die. I watched the light fade from his eyes. He was twenty two. I had no time. Not enough time. His rattling breath. He looked at me at the end. He knew. He knew his death. He knew I couldn’t save him._

The sheer flow of thoughts from Beverly threatens to overwhelm Lwaxana. They are accompanied by images of a crewman on a stretcher, a torn uniform, the coppery tang of blood, the sound of a dying man’s breath punctuating the silent air of the Med Centre. Of course, Lwaxana had heard about the cargo-bay accident that day. She had read the report, Deanna had even dropped in to inform her that Beverly would need emotional support. 

Beverly reigns her thoughts in. Lwaxana can hear the CMO admonish herself, she can feel Beverly forcing her mind to calm down. 

In time, Beverly’s response is measured and quiet. “No,” she looks away, “I just need...” She trails off. She doesn’t know what she needs.

Lwaxana nods, understanding perfectly, implicitly. With some physical cajoling, she manages to get Beverly to lie on her side somewhat. She brushes Beverly’s long red hair smooth and rests behind her. She then works both her arms around Beverly’s waist and pulls the emotionally-drained woman closer. 

Planting a few more kisses to the back of Beverly’s shoulders, Lwaxana nestles close to her lover and murmurs, “I’ll hold you for as long as you need. I’m here for you.”

At that, a tendril of affection stirs in Beverly’s grieving mind. In that strange, babyish way non-telepaths have when trying to convey thoughts, her mind fills with a conflation of thoughts. _Thank you. I love you. Lwaxana. Thank you._

“You’re welcome, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> • Dipping into this somewhat rarepair, I’m so fond of all the ladies of ST:TNG that I just want to set them all up in happy lesbian relationships – uwu  
> • Concrit gratefully accepted!


End file.
